Until We Meet Again
by Klee
Summary: *Reincarnation Fic* A new generation is born and something about them seems quite familiar; proving that not even death can break the bonds of love. Or can it? ::H/D Slash::
1. Goodbye and Hello

Hello! First off I would like to thank you in advance for reading this! But I must warm you about a little thing called slash. It's this little bug that creeps up and bites you, making you gay! ^_^ Kidding.. slash is a male/male relationship. Don't like the picture? Don't read the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry, Draco and all that is hp. Did I mention I'm a chronic liar? I'd like to tell you about two characters that are completely made up, Star and Kaleb. Star is CrystalStarGuardians (Read her fics!) and Kaleb is mine. I'm just borrowing them to do my bidding. Ehehe ^_^;  
  
Dedication: To my beta-reader-to-the-extreme-times-infinity-and-beyond, CrystalStarGuardian. She even wrote two of the memories featured below ^_~ Crystal I have no idea where I'd be with you so this is my way of saying 'Thanks. And cont. your fics!' ^_^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
It was supposed to be this way.  
  
I understand that now. That all of this was supposed to happen to me. I was supposed to become a Death Eater and lick Lord Voldemort's boots. I was supposed to hate all of the good wizarding world; the ones who fought for truth and justice, and yes, love.  
  
But miraculously, I didn't. I couldn't go against the ones I loved so much. The *one* I loved so much; that still to this day haunts my thoughts and plagues my dreams.  
  
It happened in our 6th year thanks to Star and Kaleb. Gods bless their souls. I know what would have happened if they hadn't prodded into my life and turned my whole world upside down. I would have become a bloodthirsty henchman for the worst man to walk this earth. Brilliant, yes, but horrible.  
  
And then there's him. Oh there's so much I could say. I could tell you a hundred and one ways to make him laugh, yell, cry and moan all at the once. It was destined to be this way. We were made for each other; born in each other's eyes and dead when one was out of sight. I can't even begin to explain how much I felt for him. *Feel* for him. No matter how long it's been since I've seen those pools of emerald reserved only for me, or felt his warm, caressing touch, I can't forget. I don't want to. I never even tried.  
  
I bite my lip as a prickling sensation nags at my eyes. I've only cried in front of three people; the only people I ever really cared about my whole life.  
  
"Star." It pains me to think of her fate. I still remember our endless arguments about nothing at all. I remember all the Pansy bashing we did. And I remember the unbreakable bond between us. Yes, I remember everything. She was the first one there for me. She gave me hope when I had given up on myself. Slowly she fed me back my pride, my life, what it means to truly be living. And I did the same for her.  
  
We both knew it. We knew each other like no one else could. It was like this connection that never breaks. No, not even when she's gone. I still feel her sometimes. I wince. I remember everything about her. How her hair was always soft and always hid her left eye no matter how much I messed with it. How her eyes only unveiled emotion when we used to cry in each other's embrace. We were never sexual. We couldn't do that to each other. There was no point in destroying a bond we both worked so hard to build. We tried it once. We kissed in 3rd year. The ghost of a smile taints my usual façade as I go back to remembering.  
  
//"Star?" Draco asked quietly as he subconsciously held onto her tighter. She just received a usual owl from her parents. One promising pain and torture if she was doing something that was against the rules listed in the 'How to Become an Evil Genius' handbook.  
  
She didn't reply. Instead she continued to cry on his shoulder, the warm liquid drops seeping into his expensive robes. He didn't care.  
  
"Star?"  
  
"Yeah?" she croaked back.  
  
"I-" He gently raised her face with his hand so he could look into her eyes. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't stop to think about anything except the silver orbs in front of him, mirroring his own pain. And he wanted to kiss it away, her pain as well as his.  
  
And then he did it. He felt himself kissing Star. It was an odd experience that ended quickly.  
  
She smirked slightly as her head dropped back on his shoulder, too weak to stand up on its own. "That felt like kissing my grandfather."//  
  
No, that kind of relationship was not promising. I grin thinking of that moment. It's a wonder I still remember all this. I guess the truly memorable things never leave you. They just store themselves until the right time comes for them to pop out.  
  
But now that I think of Star, she's been more then a sister ever could. She's like my other half. She's like me. She *is* me. We think alike. We always have. I'd already know what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth.  
  
Alas, along with the good times must come the bad. My stomach drops as I think of the reason why she isn't here anymore. Why she isn't sitting by my side telling me everything's ok. And telling me it's ok to let go. That it's ok to depart this world because I'm still clinging to it, to what I had. I can't ever let go.  
  
// The Death Eaters had all assembled together in a large circle, the hoods of their dark cloaks over their heads to hide their faces from view. Draco was among them, trying not to tremble at what was happening within the circle. He couldn't blow his cover, no matter how hard it was.  
  
In the center was Star, her clothes torn in places and blood marking her pale skin. Crabbe and Goyle, also Death Eaters, were holding her up because she was too weak to stand on her own.  
  
"Star Pellerin," Voldemort's deep voice boomed as he stood before her. "Did you think we wouldn't discover your secret? Did Dumbledore tell you you'd be safe? The old fool!"  
  
Despite the pain she was in from the torture she'd been subjected to, Star looked defiantly at the Dark Lord.  
  
"Dumbledore will *always* be stronger then you! Voldemort, you know it as well as I do! In the end, you will be destroyed. Harry Potter will kill you once and for all!"  
  
She cried out in pain as the two men holding her tightened their grips, pinning her arms behind her back.  
  
Voldemort laughed loudly and mockingly, "Harry Potter, defeat me, you say? My dear child, I will make sure that pathetic *boy* falls at my feet. As he should."  
  
Draco bit his lip so hard he could taste crimson, metallic blood. He ached to say something, *anything* to stop this and stick up for his love. But he couldn't.  
  
Star glared defiantly, "You'll be singing a different tune when the time comes, Voldemort. I promise you."  
  
"Enough!" Voldemort spat bitterly. "For your loyalty to Potter and Dumbledore, I sentence you to death." He looked to his Death Eaters, "Which of you will carry out the deed of destroying this traitor?"  
  
"Allow me, my Lord," a Death Eater stepped forth. He pulled back his hood, and both Draco and Star gasped upon seeing the face visible in the moonlight.  
  
"Father," Star said, almost pleadingly. "Why?"  
  
"You are not my daughter," Sebastian Pellerin spat. "You're a traitor and a disgrace. Any last words?"  
  
Star's gray eyes flicked to Draco, and though she remained silent, he could clearly see the question in her eyes. She wanted to be sure he'd be okay. Draco nodded faintly, wishing he could speak to her. Wishing he could just hug her one more time. Star understood. She smiled a little at him; her face becoming full of hatred once more when she looked upon her father. She stumbled slightly when Crabbe and Goyle released her, stepping back.  
  
"No."  
  
"Very well." Sebastian raised his wand, pointing the tip at his only child. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
There was a green flash; Star Pellerin lay on the ground. Dead.//  
  
The tears roll freely now, down my face and into the blankets beneath me. She didn't deserve that. That's not how she should have died. If I were asked to switch places with her, I'd do it in a second.  
  
For a moment I stop crying. If that had been me, my love would be here on the verge of death instead. I wouldn't want him to hurt like I ache right now.  
  
When I think of Star and her life, another person's face creeps up along with it. Blonde hair and protective arms around my other half. I see it all in my mind and a small smile touches my lips.  
  
"Kaleb." She was always the kind of person who could make you smile even if she just woke you up at 3 in the morning with a muggle radio blasting right next to your ear.  
  
In school, she was partly responsible for hooking me up with him. I am eternally grateful. Without that, ah, not so friendly push in the right direction, like I said before, I would be nothing. I would become my own worst nightmare.  
  
We never were the greatest of 'friends.' We were familiar acquaintances. The friend of my boyfriend and the love of my best friend, how could we not be? But I only had two years to become close, and with everything else going on in the wizarding world my love was my first priority.  
  
She was what kept me going after it all happened. She was in the same boat I was. And we cried on each other for hours on end with no words spoken, nothing sparred. I still remember the day she showed up on my doorstep the day after.  
  
//Draco was sitting on the plush sofa in his family's overly furnished room. He stared at the opposite wall, lost in his thoughts and struck with pain so immense he felt numb.  
  
There was a timid knock on the door. He blinked and stood and for a split second thought maybe it was Star. She was the only one that knocked. As he walked over to it he realized that it would not be Star, Star would never knock on that door again.  
  
The sight that met his eyes made him gasp. "Kaleb?"  
  
And the girl, looking distraught and traumatized, flung herself on Draco's neck immediately and broke down with eyes that looked like they had already done so a hundred times that morning.  
  
He hugged her back and let his own tears go. He hadn't thought about how Kaleb would feel until he actually saw the raw pain in her face, mimicking the pain in her heart.  
  
And they stood that way for hours, crying and sobbing on each other; murmuring promises that it would be all right although never quite believing it themselves.//  
  
And now? Well, I'm positive she would be living still if it hadn't been for Fred's death soon after Star's. It was too much for her, and I understand. I just can't deal with the fact that this girl, always happy and smiling and joking, could become what she did. Love is the greatest pain in the world; whether it is a love for your mother, friend or significant other. I have learned that now. Love is the reason why people become insane.  
  
//Draco, George and a few of Kaleb's siblings, including her muggle twin Chase, had decided to visit Kaleb at St. Mungo's.  
  
It was a sorry sight, seeing the girl broken through the glass of her room; curled tightly into a ball on the floor in the fetal position. Sometimes she started yelling things like "DON'T LEAVE ME! IT ISN'T RIGHT" and "SHUT UP I LOVE YOU." The other times she would just sob and rock back and forth.  
  
They were allowed to go in and talk to her for a brief time. Chase was first and came out looking worse then he did when he went in.  
  
"Doesn't recognize me," he muttered to them, completely shocked.  
  
George went next. The first thing he did was pick the girl up and hug her tightly. She didn't object and for a split second it was like she was back to herself again, giving him a look of remembrance. But it flickered and died, and she was once again a puddle of pain on the floor. But he didn't let go for a good while, his tears washing onto her.  
  
Then it was Draco's turn.  
  
He sat down in a chair across from her and just stared. Stared at what she was and, even though he didn't know it then, stared at what he would become.  
  
"Kaleb. S-she loved you, you know," he stuttered never knowing if she heard him or not although he could have sworn a smile crossed her face.  
  
The next night she killed herself unable to deal with the pain so immensely settled in her heart.//  
  
I never thought someone could become so broken until I experienced it myself.  
  
"Harry Potter." The name is still comfortable on my tongue, as if it's been engraved in my soul for all eternity. Like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
And I ache. Not only in my body but also in my heart. Harry, I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you until time stops and the world, as we know it, fades away into nothing. But even then, I'll still love you.  
  
I'm sorry I never told you how I felt. But somehow I think you knew anyway. Every time I tried my throat would close up, and you'd give me this picture perfect smile and would nod and say "I know." Maybe I just needed to hear myself say it. To admit to myself that I loved you and you-, you loved me too.  
  
I find myself crying again, half with joy, half with sadness and all with pain. And the memories start flooding through me like a stream, one following the next.  
  
//Draco and Harry were sitting together on the windowsill of Draco's room, looking out through the glass and into the night. Harry's back was to Draco's chest as he leaned against the other boy, Draco's arms around him.  
  
Harry was smiling as he looked into the night, liking the warmth the other boy was radiating. It was a little odd, since Draco was normally so cold to the touch. He expressed this feeling to the other boy.  
  
"You make me warm," Draco murmured, amused.  
  
Harry couldn't help but blush at that, feeling like a love-struck girl. "I guess this means we should thank the girls?"  
  
"Why bother? It'll just make their egos that much bigger," Draco laughed. "I don't know about Kaleb, but Star doesn't need an ego bust."  
  
"Neither does Kaleb," chuckled Harry.  
  
They were silent again, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
"I think I really love you," Draco murmured.  
  
Harry sat up, turning as best he could without falling off the seat. His emerald eyes locked with Draco's, sparkling behind his glasses.  
  
"I love you too, Draco," he smiled.  
  
The Slytherin smiled back before pulling Harry towards him for a kiss, expressing in that contact how deeply he felt for the other boy. When they separated, Harry laid against Draco's chest, sighing happily in content. Draco wrapped his arms around him, once more looking outside. The stars reflected in his gray eyes.  
  
"Tonight, Harry, is ours."  
  
"Not just tonight," Harry said, nuzzling Draco's chest with his cheek. "Forever."//  
  
//"Oh. My. Gods." Harry's eyes searched the lavish London flat, surprise making him look so yummy it should be illegal. "This is amazing!" He looked at Draco with complete shock; who in turn shook his head and walked in with a smile, tossing their bags on the floor.  
  
"Simple things always amaze simple minds."  
  
Harry instead was fooling around with anything he could get his hands on; the refrigerator, the bathroom fixtures, the computer that was hooked up to the witch wide web.  
  
Draco let out a chuckle as he flopped onto the brand new couch, watching his lover with a hungry look in his eyes.  
  
Harry, being too rapt up in a web site dedicated to the greatest seekers of all time, didn't notice Draco's look, which made him annoyed as hell.  
  
"Harry stop fucking with that and fuck with me instead!"  
  
Harry stopped and turned to look at him, a wide smile stretching on his face. "Gee Draco you always had a way with words."  
  
He rolled his eyes in response and stretched his body out. They were 24 now. The war was, thankfully, on it's way out and Harry and Draco had thought it was the best time to settle down. With Harry being one of the best Aurors the Ministry had, and Draco being one of the most important double agents they possessed, it was about time.  
  
With a flick of the wrist Draco lit the fire in the grate so it was a roaring mass of flames. Harry gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"It's August."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what's with the fire?"  
  
"I think it's sensual."  
  
Harry couldn't help but erupt with giggles. Draco threw him the best annoyed look he could muster.  
  
"Ok Mr. Suddenly-Fire-is-Sensual, lets take a picture in front of the sexy fire, shall we?"  
  
Draco's look faltered as a smile was brought to the surface. "Oh is it one of those pictures where we're naked?"  
  
"No," Harry said as he fished through his bags for a camera. "It's a 'It's Our First Home' picture. A fully clothed one at that," he added seeing Draco's still excited expression, which fell into a pout when he was done.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"C'mere." Harry magicked the camera so it would hover and take pictures without the use of their hands. Draco sulked over to Harry, who wrapped his arms around his neck.  
  
Harry prodded his face. "Smile!"  
  
The corners of his mouth moved upward slightly.  
  
"I said smile!"  
  
Draco glared.  
  
"Oh I get what you're playing at," he whispered devilishly into his ear, trailing his tongue around its surface, causing the other boy to shudder.  
  
"Smile so we can get good use out of this fire."  
  
Draco's mouth shot up to his eyes causing Harry to laugh and hold on tighter.  
  
"Smile!"  
  
::click::  
  
"Smile again!" Draco put his arms around his lover's waist.  
  
::click::  
  
"Smi-" Draco had turned so they were facing each other and soon Draco's lips were on Harry's'.  
  
::click::  
  
Harry kissed back, the passion reserved only for Draco showing through.  
  
::click::  
  
And soon Draco's hands were raking through Harry's hair, pressing their bodies together so they were perfectly aligned.  
  
::click click::  
  
And even sooner they found themselves on the rug in front of the fire, forgetting the camera was on.//  
  
//"Harry what in the devil is that?" Draco pointed to the small bulge in the other's pocket.  
  
Harry blushed slightly as he looked at where he was pointing.  
  
"I was going to save this for later but.."  
  
They were 26 now. Slightly older, slightly wiser but still very much in love.  
  
Harry looked at Draco with a smile and pulled out a velvet box. Draco eyed it curiously.  
  
Slowly Harry got down on one knee, causing the other to gasp ever so slightly.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
He ignored him and instead opened the box; exposing shiny metal in the light. Two silver bands lay winking in the velvet box. Engagement rings actually.  
  
"Oh Harry-" This time Draco's voice was caught in his throat and he couldn't say anything more.  
  
"Let's go to Holland." Harry looked at him with a wide smile as he took one ring out and held Draco's hand. "After the war. We'll get married. We'll elope! Hell I don't care as long as you're the one wearing this ring."  
  
"Yes" was Draco's breathless response. He was still too much in shock to trust anything he said.  
  
As Harry slipped the ring on his finger and Draco did the same to him, Harry pulled him into a tight embrace; one promising that he would never let go of this, of *him*. Ever.//  
  
//"You promise? You promise you'll come back?" Draco's voice was soft, and uncharacteristically laced with a small plea. His silver eyes shimmered with unshed tears.  
  
He was scared, of course. They had talked about it before. Everyday they put their lives on the line to help innocent people, wizards and muggles alike. And each time a sinking feeling wrapped around Draco. Every time he watched Harry walk out that door he knew it might be the last time. Every time *he* walked out that door he feared it would be the last time. Just because Harry had defeated Voldemort once and for all didn't mean his followers were pleased.  
  
They were now 35 and the war had long been over although work had prevented them from actually tying the knot.  
  
Harry looked at him and forced a small reassuring smile. This was the moment of truth. Give him closure and return in 15 minutes tops, he told himself. "Of course. I promise."  
  
And he wrapped his arms around Draco.  
  
"Let me go with you," Draco whispered, never taking his eyes off Harry's.  
  
"No" was the firm response. "They know you're an agent. They'd kill you."  
  
"Yeah and what about you, huh? You're not immortal, Harry, *and* you're more wanted dead then alive."  
  
For once Harry looked a little uncertain. "I'll be careful."  
  
Draco sighed. He knew he couldn't sway Harry's mind so there was no point in trying. He instead pressed his lips to Harry's, a warm reminder of why he put up with all the stress. It was sweet and tender and lasted forever. Draco could heartbreakingly feel the fear in the other boy. He plainly didn't want to go. But he had to.  
  
Draco watched as Harry held him for a few more moments, whispering sweet words into his ear. Then all too quickly Harry got up and slipped on his cloak.  
  
"Harry I-I.." Harry turned to look at him, a kind smile that pierced a little piece of Draco's soul. It was one of those looks that you remember forever.  
  
In a few steps Harry closed the distance between them and give him the most touching, passionate kiss. Draco almost cried. Almost.  
  
"I know," he whispered softly, his eyes revealing the truth of it all. The love he felt for this one person. The love he felt for Draco Malfoy.  
  
And then turned and walked to the door, and with a last look back, he was gone.  
  
He never kept his promise.//  
  
I still have the pictures you know. I keep them close to me wherever I go. Once I left them on the counter and I just didn't feel complete. Like was a half. And the ring, well, I haven't removed it since. I looked at it, smiling through my tears.  
  
Harry you were my angel; blessed with emerald green eyes that made my knees weak ever time I looked into them, and messy black hair that begged to be touched. You were everything I wasn't and for that I thank you. Thank you for letting me believe in love and second chances. Thank you for making me believe that evil wasn't the only choice. Thank you for loving me. You were my sanity and, even though I can't see you, I know you're still keeping me here, letting me remember you with my thoughts and memories. Without them I would, truly, go insane.  
  
I was brought up to let no one into my life and to never know who I really was; what was really ticking in my head. Star broke through that first. But you, you were completely different. You are still this perfect image of all that is good, brave, just and loyal. But you were not perfect, because you loved me. I still wonder sometimes why was it that you went out on a limb and saved me from the depths of hell. I don't understand it, but yet I do. Love turns you into someone your not. *You* turned me into something I'm not, so maybe you are love in disguise.  
  
Don't get me wrong; all that was in Harry/Draco land was not perfect. I remember quite clearly that fight we had during out 13th Christmas, and you kicked me out. Hard times that was. I thought I really had lost you forever. Thank gods you're as forgiving as you are kind.  
  
I smile a little and attempt to wipe the wetness that has gathered on my face in all my reminiscing. Of course it hurts to know you're not here. Of course it hurts to know I won't wake up with you in my arms. Of course it hurts to know I won't see your beautiful face bathed in moonlight *ever* *again*.  
  
But Harry I promise I'll find you. Not in this world but in the next. Even if it takes me a thousand years, I'll do it. Even if I look different or act different, I'm still me. And Harry? Mark my words, I intend to keep this promise.  
  
  
  
Lying on his deathbed, Draco Malfoy, now 131 years old to date, reflected how his world once was. Fragile with age, he lived in the Malfoy Manor by himself; no house elves, no ghouls in the attic, just himself and his lonely thoughts.  
  
Hours later he finally drifted off to sleep; lost in dreams of Harry and his friends, and a past he so wished he could relive.  
  
He never woke up the next day.  
  
  
  
Miles away at that exact moment, a baby boy was born and was being rocked gently in his mother's arms. Oblivious to the fact that during his lifetime he would experience hell too many times to count, and that he would be graced with a name for the sole purpose that it allegedly held a terrible story, he allowed sleep to overtake him to a world he would, in later years, wish was a reality.  
  
  
  
---  
  
This is *not* the end! There will be more chapters to come! 


	2. The Letters

Look I got reviews! Yay! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: sev's gurl(Hehe I love that line in the movie! "Bloody Brilliant!"And thanks *blushes*) CrystalStarGuardian(Haven't I thanked you enough? ^_^ Obviously not) RainShadow(Sad isn't it? *Grins* I do it to torment you RS, all for you) LanaMariah(*bows* Thank you, thank you :) ClarKeRaVen(Yay! You're reviewing for this one too! Yes Klee ish stupid. ^_^ Sorry 'bout that, but the angst was necessary) Gwendolyn Malfoy(^_^ Thanks! As long as you liked it, that's all that matters.) Warui Warui Neko(Amazing you say? *blushes* Gomen nasai!)  
  
And the plot thickens.. *whistles innocently*  
  
  
  
The Winter's didn't even know it was coming. Being a married couple for a good 30 years, how would they? They had had kids who had already grown up, gone to college and had families and children of their own. It just didn't seem *fair* when they spotted a small basket on their doorstep on a warm October morning.  
  
"Wha' the hell!" Joe Winter of 123 Quaker Lane nearly jumped back in fright as he spotted the basket he had almost tread on sitting on his doorstep. There was something warm, *alive* in its depths.  
  
His wife scuttled over to his side and adjusted her glasses as she picked it up and revealed a baby. "Bloody hell! Just what we need.. more kids." She sounded somewhat disgusted. Obviously finding a deserted baby on her doorstep was not something to jump for joy for. "He doesn't have a name," Dee Winter concluded as she shifted through the folds of the blanket, looking for a note, a letter, *something*.  
  
"Why don't you call him Draco? I heard the old bloke died this morning, in his sleep I believe." Her husband scratched his filthy hair in thought. Both being part of the wizarding community, The Winters knew only too well who Draco Malfoy was; thanks of course to the Daily Prophet who encouragingly told the public he had *finally* died. "Dirty scoundrel. He was always around Harry Potter, you know sexual like. Or so says the Daily Prophet. But many people believe that he was the cause of Harry's downfall. Killed him, see. He di'n't love him all along. Glad he's gone now. One less evil soul in the world."  
  
She nodded in agreement and looked at him. "So, ah, we're keeping him?"  
  
He gave the sleeping baby boy a sketchy look. "Hell why not? We could always use another hand around the house.  
  
  
  
Eleven years later, The Winters had more then just one pair of extra hands. They had over 20. Somehow word spread that they were creating a wizard orphanage and soon British babies were finding their way onto their doorstep.  
  
By that time, Draco was eleven. He never knew his parents, he never got any sympathy from anyone, and he was only sheltered because he was a great help around the house. Secretly he never knew why they needed help in the first place. They were *wizards*! Why did they need him for?  
  
The house was nice enough, well furnished and cozy. It was a shame the owners weren't as loving as the house itself.  
  
"Get up!" a shrill voice snapped at 13 groggy boys. Dee's face appeared in the doorway of the room the boys shared. They had a cot, two changes of clothing and a book apiece.  
  
Draco muttered inwardly. He was the eldest of the group and never talked much; but the other children always looked up to him with peculiar fascination. You just got this feeling about him, like he was powerful and strong in his own way. He didn't have to prove it to anybody; they just knew and respected him for it.  
  
He pulled on his shirt; he slept in his jeans so he didn't have to worry about them. Pointlessly he picked up a brush and smoothed out his blonde dirty locks. He didn't even know when the last time he had taken a shower was. It was truly a shame. He had a pleasant face, complete with silver- gray eyes and his blonde hair, and a skinny although nice frame.  
  
He made his way over to the mirror and looked in it. He couldn't remember ever seeing a smile on his face, let alone something different in his hollow eyes. He couldn't remember anything but this place, these walls and a shrill voice waking him up every morning.  
  
I guess you couldn't really say he was depressed since that was how he lived everyday, his whole life. He didn't know what the words 'laughter' and 'happiness' meant. He had only known this.  
  
And yet, beneath it all, he knew something was out there for him. He couldn't quite explain the feeling, but it was something similar to hope. Maybe it was the strange dreams he'd been having ever since he was little. The ones with a beautiful boy holding him tightly, or the ones with a girl looking a lot like him with a smirk, or the ones with another blonde girl sending him a goofy grin.  
  
These dreams plagued him almost every night. He didn't know why. He could never quite place them, but they gave him hope. Maybe one day, he mused to himself, I'll meet these people. And everything will change.  
  
Little did he know thing's were going to change anyway.  
  
  
  
Dylan and Marie Pierce were the most prestigious people on the block. What with their huge mansion, designer clothes and important jobs how would they not be? And their son, ah, how could he not be a spoiled brat? The Pierce's were rich, rich beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Dylan, being one of the best surgeons in the world, and Marie, being one of the best lawyers in Britain, were positively swimming in money.  
  
But Harry was, really, a work of art. Now being eleven and still as spoiled as ever, he was the envy of everyone in his school. They even bowed slightly when they bid him a good morning. Harry's ego couldn't possibly get any bigger.  
  
He was gifted with his father's eyes, emerald like ethereal pools, and his mother's fine almost untidy black hair. He was average height and thin, but not delicately so. Oh yes, he was the secret bedroom fantasy of almost the whole female population. Or at least soon would be, since girl's that age are still screaming about cooties.  
  
Harry Pierce had everything a person could possibly imagine. If he wanted a planet named after him, poof! Done! If he wanted to change the name of 'America' to 'Crap Country', poof! Finished! To put it mildly, he had it easy. Too easy.  
  
That's why when he received a curious green inked envelope addressed to him (delivered by a white owl) his mother fainted.  
  
  
  
"Mickey stop slurping and fucking finish your breakfast before I take it away!" Joe Winter grumbled to himself as he turned back to the Daily Prophet's 'Sports' section.  
  
Draco looked down at his breakfast, if that's what they called it these days, with well-hidden disgust. It looked more like the remains of a body.  
  
Mickey, being 8 and very immature, brought the white mushy filled spoon up to his mouth and "Sllluuuurrrrppp."  
  
"Stop," Draco said quietly, locking eyes with the younger boy; who dropped his spoon with a clatter.  
  
Draco sighed a little and leaned back in his chair, content at having only 3 bites to eat. He watched as a large barn owl swooped into the room and deposited two manila envelopes. Dee gave it a sickle and it gave a short grateful hoot before flying away.  
  
She picked up the envelopes and a small smile crosses her face. "Oy Joe lookit." She showed the envelopes to him and he grunted in response.  
  
"Here." She shoved the letters at Draco and the blonde girl sitting next to him. He talked to her sometimes, not often, but he didn't really ever talk to anyone. She was the only one closest to his age.  
  
He gave her a quizzical sideways glance, which she returned. "D'ya know what it is?"  
  
She shook her head. "No idea. Are they the same?"  
  
They held up the letters next to each other, both bearing the same message in the same handwriting in the same color ink; except one was addressed to 'Draco' and the other addressed to 'Star'.  
  
  
  
---  
  
Dun dun dun! *Grins* Please review? Reviews are the reasons why I get up in the morning ^_~ 


	3. Times Change, People Change Alot

Aw! Thanks for the reviews. They're the most I've gotten in one chapter so far! *dances around* I really *really* appreciate them. Usually when someone sees the words 'new generation' they don't read the fic. ^_^  
  
CrystalStarGuardian(He is the chapter! I already know you like it but.. review it anyway ;) bwaybaby73(And he had many more years to come.. perhaps ^_^) HPMystery(Thank you *blushes* I try to keep them in character as close as possible.) DragonSoul(Yay! You love my fics! But do you love me? *suspicious look* Where's Kaleb you ask? I hope this chapter explains it all. Don't hurt me too badly ^_^;) RainShadow(Ah *you* again!? *sticks tongue out* The 'little snot' is still hot! So it's all good! Mmm different is promising.. but don't think all the teachers are dead. ^_~ Oh I like that part too! Hey Draco's got to have something to hold on to because right now, it isn't Harry) Exis(Aww I'm sorry. But I hope that means you think it's good!) Cat Samwise(^_^ Here it is!) Star(Hey! You! Star! Hehe sorry. ^_^ I hope those were tears of 'Wow you're a good writer! And I want to keep reviewing this fic!' hehe :)  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the slums of Diagon Alley, or more precisely the deepest darkest corners of Knockturn Alley, the homeless people of the wizarding world tried to have the best life as possible. They stole if need be, mostly from muggles. But some of them were so poor that they had already sold their wands, leaving them powerless and preventing them from leaving Diagon.  
  
Among them was a young boy, eleven or so. Although homeless, at a glance one wouldn't think so. He wore a trademark leather jacket and worn jeans, and his blonde hair was short and messy, almost artistically so. Even though his exterior and background would make you think otherwise, he was really kind. At least, to a few people he knew. To the others he warned them to run far, far away (leaving their wallets behind of course).  
  
His aqua eyes scanned the crowd of Diagon Alley. He usually didn't ever walk these streets unless he had run low on money (pick-pocketing was his best skill) or was just plain bored.  
  
Shifting his way through the streaming crowd of noisy wizard babies, spoiled children and stressed parents, he found an open table in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and took a seat.  
  
Leaning back, he observed his surroundings. To his right there was a group of children around his age cluttered in front of the Quidditch Supplies store, all drooling over the latest broomstick model, The Firebolt 4000.  
  
He grunted. Their clothes weren't ripped and torn. Their hair was washed and clean. They probably never went hungry. They probably had a warm bed to sleep in at night, and parents that cared for them. He thought bitterly to himself, "If only they knew how the real world was."  
  
He blinked, the sunlight blocking his vision for a second before he tilted his head another way. He gazed down at his own pale skin. How long had it been since he'd been in the light? Usually he was the owner of shadows and stalker of the night.  
  
Then something else blocked his vision. Not the sun this time, but a black barn owl. To his amazement it swooped down right by his side and dropped a letter. It looked at him expectantly, nipping the side of his coat.  
  
"Hey! Don't do that!" He threw it a disgruntled look as he slipped 5 knuts into its pouch. It continued to look at him. "Er." Five more went in as well. It continued to give him a blank stare. The boy narrowed his eyes. "That's all I got! Take it and leave unless you want to be my dinner!" At this phrase the owl *hooted*. He actually *hooted*! The nerve!  
  
"What? Do you want food? Is that it? Well I haven't got any so shoo! Go home!" He swatted at it, which only encouraged the little bugger not to move. Narrowing his eyes and looking at it closer, he inspected every inch of his feather-covered annoyer. "Do you have a home?" To his surprise the owl shook his head. "Ay! Well then. You can stay with me, if you want. I'll call you, ah, Pellerin." His brows furrowed. What in the world? Why the hell did that come to his mind first? He shrugged it off deciding he probably read it off of a stolen wallet in his going collection.  
  
With a satisfied grin he focused his attention back on his letter. He'd heard about the place, of course. How could he not? Half the student population was probably there right now, buying supplies. He frowned. He didn't nearly have enough money for supplies.  
  
"Oh hell. Just when I promised I'd cut down on stealing," he said with a smirk as he traced the shameful address with his finger.  
  
Kaleb Hastings  
  
4th Cardboard Box At the End of Knockturn Alley  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
"This is gonna be one interesting year." Kaleb chuckled slightly as he tore open the envelope. "Interesting indeed."  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
^_^ Like my twists?  
  
Kaleb: Nooooo! I'm a boy god damn you!  
  
Klee: *innocent look*  
  
Kaleb: Evil, evil creator.  
  
Klee: Yes dearie. Or should I say dear because that's more male..  
  
Kaleb: Arggg! *He lunges at her*  
  
Klee: *stops and points* Haha notice the 'he' in that sentence!  
  
Kaleb: *He gives her a super ultra mega death glare and storms off*  
  
Klee: *sing-songy* He-he-he-he-he-he  
  
BTW for those of you who don't know, Star's original full name was Star Pellerin. Just some info. for thought. Review Please! 


End file.
